extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
China
General Information Confucian (2-1916) Secular (1916-present) |tech_group = Chinese (before 1940) Asian (since 1940) |tag = CHN|culture = Han (Chinese)|rank = Empire (1912-1917) Kingdom (1917-present) |capital = Nanjing (1821) (February 12 1912-March 10 1912, 1927-1928, 1949-present) Beijing (1816) (March 10, 1912-1927) Jianzhang (682) (1928-1937) Chongqing (680) (1937-1948) |government = Revolutionary Republic (1912-1915, 1916-July 1 1917) Absolute Monarchy (1915-1916, July 1 1917-July 12 1917) Constitutional Republic (July 12 1917-1949) Socialist State (1949-1976) Socialist Republic (1976-present) |development = 9518 (Present Day) }} China is playable from 12th February, 1912, when it is formed by Qing and remains so to the present day. Whereas all of the preceding imperial dynasties were simply successive governments that ruled over the region and people of China across the ages, with "China" being an abstract concept referring to that geographic region and its population. China as a nation represents a consolidation of the concept of "China" into an actual nation-state with defined borders and population. China can be formed by any Chinese nation that has Beijing or Cantonese primary culture or any Manchu nation with Jurchen primary culture, once they have acquired Administrative Technology Level 76. This also means that any Chinese Imperial dynasty (including the Manchu Qing dynasty) can theoretically form China if they can survive long enough. The only exception to this rule is Yuan, which has Mongol primary culture and thus cannot form China without culture-shifting. China has no unique National Ideas and if formed by decision, it will inherit the National Ideas from the nation that founded it. The name China comes from a western corruption of the Qin (pronounced Chin) dynasty to Chin-a. See also: Han, Jin, Liu Song, Wei, Tang, Song, Yuan, Ming, Qing, Taiwan Form China * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** One of these must be true: *** Primary culture is Beijing *** Primary culture is Cantonese *** Primary culture is Jurchen ** Administrative technology at least 76 ** Government type is not a monarchy ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Beijing (1816), Hébei (695), Suzhou (1822), Guangzhou (667) and Chéngdu (679) * Effect(s): ** Add 1 base tax to a random owned province ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to Strategy Present Day China starts off in an extremely powerful position in terms in geography, military, and economy. In fact, as China, you are the strongest country in the entire Old World itself, only being tied to the United States in terms of power and you have greater development than them. The United States usually won't be a threat to you due to the fact that they are so far away, the closest territory the Americans have is Guam and the fact that China has comparable power to them. The most immediate threats to China are Russia and India, but don't be too threatened by them. Their military strength is nothing compared to yours, and the two countries tend to fall apart in most games. Russia is actually quite an easy target if you attack them once they go to war against Ukraine while India can likewise be lured into a war with a third party and opportunistically attacked, although be aware that India is more powerful than Russia economically and militarily. Conquering the Indian subcontinent is especially lucrative as India has the second-highest development after China, allowing you to greatly expand your economy and simultaneously remove one of the only comparable powers in the region. Chinese Ideas and Traditions (1917-1949) Traditions: * +10% Provincial Trade Power Modifier * -10% Ideas Cost Repair the Great Wall: ''' * +15% Fort Defense '''The Revival of the Training Camps: * +2.5% Discipline Inward Perfection: * -10% Stability Cost Modifier Repair the Yellow River Dykes: * +10% Production Efficiency Restore the Salt Monopoly: * +10% National Trade Income Modifier Bringing in the Head Tax: * +10% National Tax Modifier Create the Eight Banners: * ^+10% National Manpower Modifier Ambitions: * +30% Better Relations Over Time Chinese Communist Ideas and Traditions (1949-present) Traditions: * +20% National Manpower Modifier * +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Plentiful Population: ' * +33% Manpower Recovery Speed '''Collectivization of Land: ' * +10% National Tax Modifier '''Little Red Book: * -1 National Unrest One Child Policy: * -10% Stability Cost Modifier Chinese Philosophy: * +1 Possible Advisors One China Policy: * +10% Morale of Armies Natural Resources: * +10% Production Efficiency Ambitions: * -10% Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Han countries Category:Chinese countries Category:Confucian countries Category:Secular countries Category:Formable nations Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Socialist States Category:Socialist Republics Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Present Day